Warmth
by KatWriter002
Summary: Reylo drabble. That missing scene between Rey's Force vision in the dark cavern of Ahch-To, to the intimate hand touch. What happened to bring Rey to tell Ben what she'd seen? [TLJ SPOILERS]


**Warmth**

Rey shivered as she stumbled back up the steep hill, her clothes clinging to her body as the rain pelted against her skin. As if she hadn't been wet enough, it just had to start raining.

She finally reached the path, giving her a clear way back to the huts. Hurrying at a fast trot she loped down the hill into the little ravine, where she paused for just a moment at Luke's warmly lit hut, tempted to go inside and explain what had happened. She swallowed thickly, then passed him by, heading instead for the warmth of her own lodge.

She opened the door and shut it quickly against the wind, leaning against it in her exhaustion as she quaked, from both fear and the cold. She pushed some of her hair out of her face before turning about, just as the the sound of the rain dimmed and the fire's cackle echoed.

He was sitting on one of the chairs beside the fire- and it looked so real that for one split moment she panicked, thinking that maybe this wasn't a mirage after all. But then he moved, and the air billowed, proving her doubts wrong.

His eyes flicked up and down her sopping shape, making her strangely uncomfortable. Her clothing was sticky and clingy, probably showing off way more than she'd ever intend. Tugging at her sloppy hair she let it fall around her shoulders as she stood in a puddle gathering at her feet.

"I... I need to change." Rey stated awkwardly. He looked away, elbows on his knees and hands folded in his hunched position. Even half crouched he was still huge.

"I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here." He murmured. "And what happened? You shouldn't be out in the rain."

Head tilted and hands gathered around her hair, squeezing the water of it, she froze. Surprised by his concern she eyed him critically. It was probably some sneaky plan to fool with her; get her to tell him something he wanted to know.

But... he looked different. Silent and accepting, not cold and stiff as he'd been earlier that day. It was a change to see his eyes soft and his demeanor gentle- well, gentle for him anyways. If it had been any other person, say, Finn or Han, the demeanor would look like they hated her. But for Kylo, it looked relaxed.

"I had a small accident." Rey muttered as she walked across the room, leaving a trail behind her. Gathering up a small towel she rubbed it against her hair and arms, trying to take away some of the chill. Shivering dramatically, she supposed she'd just have to stay in her wet clothes until Ben left. He didn't leave her much of a choice.

Turning to glance at him, she thought she'd catch him watching her. But rather, he was staring into the fire, and she wondered if he could see it.

She settled in a chair across from his, refusing to look at him as she tried to warm herself. She wanted him to leave. _Now._

"You're cold."

She looked up through narrowed eyes. "I came in from a freezing rain." She pointed out in a sarcastic whisper. "This is a harsh change from Jakuu."

Ben closed his mouth thoughtfully, before glancing to his side. Out of nowhere he tugged out a thick grey blanket, and without invitation he leaned forward and draped it over her shoulders and back, leaving the edges gathered around her arms. She stared at the blanket in grateful surprise, before looking up with confusion.

He leaned back and avoided her gaze, folding his hands again. "Tell me, I know something happened." He murmured.

* * *

This was an idea I got from a post on tumblr, and I wish I could remember the user's name but it's been lost on my blog. But here's just a short drabblely thingie for your guy's enjoyment. ;)

As for how the blanket came to be, it was from her hut, but he could see it. It seems to me that since that was their last "force time" before the very last one at the end of the movie, where the Millennium Falcon door shuts. It appeared like he could see it, for he visibly flinched, so I think maybe their connection grew stronger as the movie progressed, letting him be able to see some of her surroundings. Maybe he could really see the fire during that face-time/intimate hand touch? ^^

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, feedback is always appreciated! Toodles!

-Kat


End file.
